Advocate of Fate: The Witch
by MasterZezzo
Summary: War looms on the horizon after the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. The Ministry continues to deny the claims of Dumbledore and Harry Potter. With few options left, Dumbledore decides to to request aid from someone as ancient as magic itself. The questions remains, will she help save the wizarding world, or aid in its destruction? Undecided pairings.
1. Dumbledore's Musings

**Hello people! ...Yes, I'm back with another damn fanfiction. I'll get back to my others at some point, I hope. I apologize. The ideas have not left me, it's just that when actually writing the story I have ideas of where I want it to go. Major events already in my mind that I really, REALLY want to get to to write... but then it comes to the part of actually LEADING the story there, going through all the boring dialogue and explanations to set it up, and then I grow tired of writing and end up neglecting it.**

**It sucks, but for now there's nothing I can do. **

**Now, this story has been in my head for a long long time, and it really go into action in my brain when I read another story. (which, by the way, mine will share some elements with it... I can't remember the name, just that it was femHarry... as you read this you'll probably know what story I'm talking about, and if you do, please PLEASE point it out to me. I can't seem to find it again, and I beleive it was a work in progress. I want to see how it goes.)**

**I've had the idea in my head for so long and wanted to write about, and the only thing truly stopping me was "How do I begin?" Well, I've figured it out now, so here we are.**

**Don't worry, I will be finishing my femPercy story, and I'll have an update for it at some point. You can consider it on hiatus for now. I have been getting back into reading Percy Jackson fanfiction, though, and writing this story my put me back into the mood to continue Creation of the Primordials. So... yeah, cross your fingers?**

**Just a few things I should note:**

**This is _not _a bashing story. I will not bash anyone. Any of the negative character traits you see in this story? Guess what - they're ACTUALLY a part of the characters J.K. Rowling created! I will not go over the top with those traits like many people do. Snape will be a bastard that can't get over the past and bully his former (and dead) bully's childhood son. Dumbledore will try to manipulate people - that's just what he does, and you REALLY can't blame him. After all, he's quite old, and quite powerful. He's been through a lot, and I think it's safe to say he knows what he's doing, versus the other adults in this world that are highly, HIGHLY irresponsible and seem to prefer to be blind followers that won't do a damn thing even if they notice the problems in the plans of the person they are following. Really, if Dumbledore wasn't moving around people like chess pieces that have human emotions (rather than just plain old chess pieces because let's be honest, Dumbledore actually cared about people, he wasn't this heartless dick that only wanted power... give me a break.) then Voldemort would have won before he was even revived. **

**Ron is going to be a dick. Sorry, but he is. He'll be loyal (circumstantially, which is quite canon), but he'll also be the self-righteous, consumed by jealousy, bigoted douche-bag that he is in canon, just as Hermione will be the annoying girl who believes everything she reads and doesn't let anyone tell her differently than the ideas that she already has in her head. (Really, the Deathly Hallows aren't real? The creatures Luna talks about aren't real? 'It's impossible, Harry!' You've been a part of the wizarding world for what, seven years? A world full of MAGIC? And you're going to rant on to everyone about what's impossible and what isn't? How the hell does that work?)**

**Sorry... I really have issues with Hermione. I don't outright hate her, and I won't be bashing her - she's a good person at heart, but she is the WORST Harry Potter character in my opinion. ...Well, the worst character that we weren't meant to hate, anyway.**

**Right... I got kind of off track. **

**I don't own the Harry Potter series, but I do... SORT Of own my OC... you'll see what I mean by that. Anyway, the Harry Potter series and it's character belong to J.K. Rowling and whoever the hell else has rights to her work which obviously isn't me. **

* * *

THE WITCH

Prologue: Dumbledore's Musings

Deep within Hogwarts, there was a large circular room. The stairs leading to the entrance were hidden by a stone gargoyle, that most figured was simply there for decoration. The room was filled with funny noises, and many silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits - much like the rest of the school. The people in the portraits, many looking quite old, were fast asleep. These were the old headmasters and headmistresses of the famous institute. Closer to the center of the room was an enormous, claw-footed desk. Sitting at this desk was an old man with a long, white beards, wearing a pair of half-moon spectacles and brightly colored robes.

Albus Dumbledore sighed wearily, running a hand through his long beard.

Harry Potter's disciplinary hearing several days ago had gone well. The boy had gotten off, which shouldn't have been much of an accomplishment considering he did nothing wrong - but alas, the Ministry of Magic was out to get him. Dumbledore had left abruptly afterwards, not giving Harry the chance to question him.

Dumbledore, while knowing that young Harry would not react favorably to being dismissed by the grandfatherly old wizard, wanted to avoid coming into contact with Harry at all costs. There was a possible connection between the mind of the young boy and that of Lord Voldemort's, and Dumbledore did not want to risk Voldemort exploiting the connection and finding out secrets about The Order. It was best to keep the boy at an arm's length until the he could find a way to block Harry's mind from the Dark Lord.

Dumbledore had an idea. The idea was simple, and would likely surprise anyone in The Order who hear it. The Great Albus Dumbledore, former Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, former Chief Warlock of Wizengamont, bane of Grindelwald, and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was going to ask for help. Help from.. a certain someone.

The thought of going to that person and asking them for help - the very thought itself was tiring. They had no care between the difference between good or evil, they merely did the bidding of Fate. That was their claim, at any rate.

Dumbledore did not put much stock in Fate. It was something malleable, a person could change their own destiny, create their own path. That is what Dumbledore believed. Even the prophecies hidden in the depths of the Department of Mysteries, _true _prophecies were - more often than not - self fulfilling.

Still, no matter Dumbledore's beliefs, he knew better than to completely discount the values and ideals of another. He would be the first to admit that he did not know every secret that the universe had to offer, and who was he to question a being that was far wiser that Dumbledore could ever hope to be? A being who was far older than the very school where he was Headmaster?

That was all besides the point, however. The one who he wished to request aid from was unpredictable. Which, Dumbledore figured, was something that many powerful witches and wizards had in common. However, even the most powerful of witches and wizards could be overpowered by Dumbledore, or otherwise manipulated into helping a cause that was greater than themselves. This person was an exception. If they so pleased, Dumbledore would be erased from existence before he was even able to raise his legendary wand to defend himself. If they were to be manipulated, it would only be because they chose to go along with what was happening.

Which meant they could just as easily offer their abilities up to the other side of this war. To the side of Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

Once again, Dumbledore sighed wearily.

Asking their help for this matter would fully draw their attention to the silent war being waged in the Wizarding World, which could ultimately lead to it's downfall. But... what would happen if Voldemort approached them first? Would that make them more likely to aid him? It was dangerous, whether or not Dumbledore asked for aid or not, he realized. For now they held the advantage of Voldemort's ignorance to the existence of a being far more powerful than even he...

Of course, even if they did go to Voldemort, he would not allow someone that posed such an insurmountable threat to him roam free. He would try to remove them from the equation entirely. There was no way for them to be unaware of this fact, Dumbledore figured.

That further put the odds in his favor, but he would need something else... another bargaining chip to use...

Dumbledore let out a final weary sigh before standing from his desk.

It would seem that he would be unable to ignore Mr. Potter further, no matter the outcome.


	2. Camelot

THE WITCH

Chapter One: Camelot

Harry Potter was confused, and admittedly a little excited.

Dumbledore had appeared at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place that morning, unannounced. The first thought on everyone's mind was that something terrible had happened, but a dismissive waved of his hand quelled the worry. Then next thought was that there was an emergency Order meeting, but once again that was not the case.

He had then asked to speak with Harry, Ron and Hermione, much to their confusion. Harry had thought Dumbledore had been ignoring him the other day, but perhaps he was just busy?

Dumbledore had told them that he needed their, or more specifically Harry's, assistance with something. He had said that Hermione and Ron were more than welcome to come along if they so wished. Ron had quickly said yes, much to the annoyance of Hermione who remained unsure. He hadn't even told them what they were doing!

When she expressed her concerns, Dumbledore had just smiled and told her that it was an opprotunity to learn something about the history of magic that very few would ever even be aware. That had quickly gotten her on board.

He then produced three sets of clothes. Two were dark grey suits, each accompanied by a tie - one green and the other a dark red. The third had been a dress, an almost exact copy of the one Hermione had worn to the Yule Ball just the year previous. The trio took the clothes, even more confused than before.

"You will need them for where we are going." Dumbledore had said.

"But where are we going?" Harry had asked, as Ron and Hermione eyed their clothes with a bit of awe. Harry didn't blame them, they seemed quite expensive.

"Ah, you shall find out soon," Dumbledore had replied with that same twinkle in his eye, "We will be meeting someone. Someone that will be a great help with war effort."

"They most certainly not be going anywhere of the sort!" Molly had spoken up behind him, hands on her hips. "They're far too young to be worried about something like this!"

Dumbledore merely turned to her, smiling genially before speaking, "Do not worry, Mrs. Weasley. They will not be in any danger, and this will hardly involve them any more than they already are."

Harry deflated a bit. Why wouldn't they let him get involved? He was as much a part of this war as Dumbledore was! Voldemort had used Harry to resurrect himself, if that didn't make it his problem, his worry, then what would?

"I still don't like... no, absolutely not! Surely someone else can help you? What about Remus? Or Arthur?"

"I'm afraid it has to be Harry," Dumbledore replied, "Miss Granger and Mister Weasley will be of great help as well, and we must take every opportunity we can to get them to help us."

"Is... are they really that important?" Molly asked, beginning to look uncertain.

"With them on our side, we may be able to defeat Voldemort before he is even able to become a public threat."

As Molly seemed to think it over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione shared a glance that seemed to ask the same questions.

How could these people be strong enough to make such a difference? And why wouldn't they want to help get rid of Voldemort if they had the power to do so?

"Oh... alright. But promise me they won't be put in any danger!"

"You have my word."

With that, Mrs. Weasley left the room and Dumbledore turned back to the trio. "The three of you should get changed. We wouldn't want to be late."

* * *

The trio sat with Dumbledore at a large, round table in the corner of one of the most upscale restaurants in the _world_.

Ron and Harry looked particularly uncomfortable, shifting around awkwardly in their seats, while Dumbledore sat in his dark suit - sipping wine without a care in the world.

Dumbledore had apparated them to the entrance half an hour ago, at which point Hermione gasped in absolute shock when she realized what the building was.

Camelot, as Hermione had explained, was said to be _the _best restaurant in the entire world. Some people from various parts of the world came to London _just _to eat there. This only made Harry and Ron even more confused than they were before they arrived, but Dumbledore just smiled merrily at their questioning looks and walked through the front door.

The inside was huge and, decidedly, beautiful. The floor was covered in a soft, dark-colored carpet that made them feel as if they were walking on air. A truly massive chandelier hung from the tall ceiling, illuminating the entire room in a gentle incandescent light. Huge round tables filled the room, covered by a violet colored cloth and surrounded by comfortable-looking black chairs. On each table rested assortments of silverware next to small plates at each seat, accompanied by a wine glass. In the center was a small tub of ice with a bottle of wine wedged inside. The wall furthest from the entrance had a large, violet colored shield painted on it, and in the center was the unmistakable silhouette of a dragon. The soft, soothing tone of a piano filled the room.

However, what stood out the most was that there was no customer in sight. The only person in the room other than themselves was the maître d' that smiled warmly at them. Even the grand piano in the far corner was unattended, despite the sound filling the room.

"Ah! You are Professor Dumbledore?" The man standing near the door had asked, though gave the old Headmaster no time to respond. "You are expected! These are your guests? Come right this way sirs and madame, your host shall be here shortly."

With that, the man lead the group to a table directly in the center of the room and awkwardly - expect of course Dumbledore who seemed to find something amusing - took seats around the table.

"Um... sir?" Harry spoke up, "Who exactly are we waiting for?"

"Ah, all in good time, my boy. For now just relax. Have a sip of wine, I assure it is marvelous!"

"Er... but sir, we're not old enough..."

"Hm, and you think anyone here cares about that?" A new voice spoke and the trio quickly whipped their heads around to the voice. It was a woman - no, a _girl_. She couldn't have been much older than them.

Her features were sharp, yet her face retained the youthful look of a young woman, free of blemishes. Her eyes were an unusual violet - the same color as the cloths that covered the dining tables, they noticed. Her hair was dark - as dark as Harry's raven locks, and flowed down to her chest in soft waves. Her shimmering dress was strapless, and colored much like the restaurant and her own natural features - black, with streaks of purple.

Ron's face turned a violent red, and he rudely gaped at the girl standing before them. Harry's own face took a slight tinge of pink, but he refrained from allowing his mouth to drop like Ron.

Hermione felt a slight twinge of annoyance, but pushed it aside for more important thoughts.

"Lady Morgaine! How nice to see you!" Dumbledore stood from his seat and gave a slight bow.

The girl just looked on coldly. The woman took her seat, across from the Headmaster. Dumbledore sat back down and the girl silently poured herself a glass of wine.

She brought the glass to her lips and took a small sip. Dumbledore chose that moment to chance speaking again, "Domaine Romanée-Conti, excellent taste, but it is horrendously expensive."

The girl set her glass back down on the table and looked Dumbledore right in the eyes. "Price is of no consequence to me. Do not waste my time with small talk. Tell me why you are here, child."

_Child? _the trio thought incredulously. Using such an absurd word to refer to Dumbledore, a man that looked to be as old as time itself - especially coming from a girl that couldn't have been more than two years older than them - was more than enough to knock Ron out of his stupor.

Dumbledore adopted an apologetic smile. "I apologize, my dear, but please it is only polite that we at least get introductions out of the way first."

The girl seemed to consider this, as she eyed the three school children sitting awkwardly next to Dumbledore.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am Morgaine Lampelette..." She adopted a thoughtful look, her eyes roving over the trio, "Though, I suppose, being the magical children that you are, you would be more familiar with the name Morgan le Fay."

* * *

**Didn't quite want to end the first real chapter after so few words, but that just seemed like an awesome place to stop.**

**Well, tell me what you think.**

**Or don't, as most of you won't.**

**I'm writing whether you review or not.**

**Also, I know next to nothing about wine, so I just looked up "Number one win in the world" and plopped it in there. Camelot is just one bit money sink 3**

**Also, as for her name, the black hair and violet eyes (My favorite female character combination) made me think of Lelouch, and I figured a name like "Lamperouge" would fit the... fanciness of Morgaine. However, Lamperouge is a mix of two french word. Lampe appears to be 'lamp' and 'rouge' is red. I quite liked the 'lamp' part, but red didn't really fit. So I went with her eye color - violet. Sadly, "Lampeviolette" doesn't have quite the same ring to it, so I went with "Lampolette" which honestly kind of just sounds like a tiny lamp, but I'm going to keep it, dammit!**


End file.
